1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sound or abnormal sound detecting apparatus, and is directed more particularly to a sound or abnormal sound detecting apparatus suitable for detecting or inspecting a sound or especially abnormal sound emitted from, for example, the inside of a motorcar (automobile), which is moving, or whose engine is starting, its engine, injector, bearing or the like and the air flow of an air conditioner or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, in order to detect a sound, especially abnormal sound emitted from a motorcar, for example, there is employed such a detecting device which utilizes the principle of a stethoscope. At present, since the mechanism of a motorcar becomes complicated, it is very difficult that the above detecting device using the principle of the stethoscope detects or finds a sound or an abnormal sound and hence its source in the motorcar whose engine is starting.
Further, this conventional detecting device using the principle of the stethoscope can not detect or inspect an abnormal sound which is most likely generated in a moving motorcar such as an abnormal sound emitted from the suspension parts of the moving motorcar, its transmission mechanism, its differential gears or its other rotating parts and so on.
In the prior art, when the above abnormal sound is detected or inspected, it is necessary that, for example, a mechanic enters the trunk of a motorcar or rides on the back seat or assistant's seat of the motorcar to hear the abnormal sound and then find its source depending on his perception and experiences while repeating the running test of the motorcar. Therefore, this inspection and detection of the abnormal sound and its source require much time and skillfulness.